


simple steps

by Blepbean



Series: Weird drabbles 101 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: He hates itIt’s getting on his nerves, and it’s not helping for his bustling thoughts, unwanted ones, loud ones. He swallows against his dry throat, making his tapping even more louder, so maybe he can’t hear his shitty thoughts.Maybe that can workHe looks over to the mirror, seeing him look over to the cars that’s passing by. He looks calms, peaceful, head resting on hand.He notices that Gavin was watching and gives him a soft, simple smile.It was simple, sweet. It made brought him back to Earth, back to gravity, back to Detroit as they were stuck in traffic where an entitled old man was yelling at a policeman.





	simple steps

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhhh k  
> So story time kiddos, I wanted to make a fluffy reed900 that was fun and fresh bc I was taking a break from the wips I’m never going to finish, first time writing it turned into an angst feat about Conan being dead and Gavin mourning to only find out that he’s alive so this is my 2nd time writing this :)
> 
> Quickly proofread this, I hate this, Gavin to me is ooc. and the writing style changes bc of this is home by cavetown and the loser by ferache
> 
> Comments, kudos and feedback is appreciated

 

He watches him knit his eyebrows

 

It’s always been amusing for Conan, watching him from the living room in front of a dirty mirror, frustrated as he struggles to put on his scarf. He was often acting childish, trying to keep his excitement as Gavin hums and grins to himself. 

 

It’s adorable

 

“Gavin? You almost done?” He says, staring at his hand where a ray of sunlight fell through the broken blinds. He watches Gavin through his reflection, waiting for an answer. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, tense, it was rather soft, gentle like the waves of the beach in the night.

 

“No.” Gavin huffs, shoulder tending as he mutters a swear.

 

“And I don’t need your help, go away.” Gavin gave him a stare through the mirror, waving him away. But he didn’t move, he just stood there, arms crossed.

 

“Stop staring at me it’s fuckin’ creepy.” Gavin rolls his shoulder, fidgeting with the loose frays from his scarf as he walks over to the front door. Conan follows suit, grabbing the keys as he puts his hands on the doorknob.

 

But Gavin stops him

 

“You’re gonna be cold.” He mutters, grabbing a scarf from the hook of the door. He delicately wraps it around his neck, eyes focused. During the ten seconds of silence he kept his mouth shut in the gentle silence, he could have told him he didn’t need it, that he can handle extreme low temperatures, that’s he’s not a human, he’s an Android.

 

There’s a small smile in his face, one that hidden underneath his scarf, which smells like coffee and cat fur. His eyes trail towards the dirty mirror, covered in dust and old stains of coffee. But there’s something that catches his attention, something invisible to the naked eye. He zooms in close, seeing tiny cracks in the mirror and microscopic shards of the mirror scattered all over the floor.

 

“We’re gonna be late, hurry up.” He hasn’t noticed that Gavin already went outside, eyes on his phone as he opens the car door. His eyes interlocks with his for a second, but there isn’t a smile on Gavin’s face, it was for a split second, there was fear in his eyes as he looks to his hands.

 

Gavin hides his hands in his sleeves.

 

It’s better for him not to ask

 

He shuts his lips, keeping it sealed. It’s better this way, maybe later, when Gavin slowly gets better, when he fully trust him. 

 

But now right now

 

They’ll talk about it soon

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gavin hates the silence

 

It’s unsettling, making him uneasy, he drums his fingers on the steering wheel, a light drizzle pattering on the windows. 

 

Sound is good

 

Tells him that  no one judging him

 

He could hear his breath, his heartbeat, it’s loud, but it still count as silence for him. 

 

He hates it

 

It’s getting on his nerves, and it’s not helping for his bustling thoughts, unwanted ones, loud ones. He swallows against his dry throat, making his tapping even more louder, so maybe he can’t hear his shitty thoughts.

 

Maybe that can work

 

He looks over to the mirror, seeing him look over to the cars that’s passing by. He looks calms, peaceful, head resting on hand. 

 

He notices that Gavin was watching and gives him a soft, simple smile.

 

It was simple, sweet. It made brought him back to Earth, back to gravity, back to Detroit as they were stuck in traffic where an entitled old man was yelling at a policeman.

 

It was telling him that he’s going to be fine

 

“The fireworks isn’t happening in for another few hours,” he mutters, staring out into the warm bleeding sky. “What do you want to do?” 

 

“”It’s up to you,” he hears him mumble. Gavin hums, turning up the turning on the radio, a pop song echoes through the quiet car. Where should they go, his anxiety spikes a little bit in his heart, he wants this to be perfect, to be enjoyable. Dread slowly plaques his decisions, he bites the corner of his lip.

 

“I don’t mind where we go,” Conan says, “as long as you like it then I’m fine.”

 

It felt like he was reading his thoughts

 

He’s grateful, eternally grateful for him, grateful that he doesn’t have to call this a a date because he’s too much of a coward, grateful that  _ he  _ exists in this very moment, right here. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The flashing neon lights blinds him 

 

He steps into the arcade, excitement slowly bubbling in his chest, he’d never went to an arcade, his parents were too busy ‘talking’ to take him their when he was child. But here he is now, hearing the deafening overrated pop music echoing through the arcade. 

 

“I’ve got cards,” the sudden contact makes him uneasy, but he gives him a soft smile, taking a random card from his hand. He looks around him as he walks around, bright colours catching his attention. From hook machines to tiny games of bowling he comes across a shooting game.

 

“Hey,” He turns around in his heels, nudging his head towards the giant screen. Conan minutely nods, taking a gun in his hand as he examines it closely.

 

“This isn’t accurate…” he hears himself mutter, confused, watching it rotate to look at the back. Gavin sighs, scratching the back of his head.

 

“No one cares if the gun isn’t accurate dipshit,” he swipes his card off him, tapping his then Conan’s on the sensor. The screen suddenly shifts to a black screen, then a title rises into the middle.

 

“It’s an arcade, you can whatever you want.” Gavin squints his eyes as the screen explodes with colour, a glitching audio suddenly blasts. 

 

“I don’t understand the point of this.” He watches him press the trigger multiple times, then goes to his defensive stance, he looks serious, tense. He could almost laugh at him.

 

“Just… shoot stuff,” he takes a moment to glance at Conan while reloading, he’s still confused.

 

“Shoot the weird glitch things.” He mutters, not paying attention as he aims for the oncoming slaughter of monsters, feeling a sudden weird of adrenaline rushing in. He pauses for a fraction of a second, glancing towards him, watching him aim for the first him, he pulls the trigger.

 

And there’s a slight grin on his face

 

“This is…” 

 

“Fun,” he walks over to one of the medkits, a sigh of relief as he watches his health bar fill up. A sudden screech echoes through the arcade, too loud for Gavin’s ears.

 

“It’s the final boss,” he tells Conan, feeling a wave of nostalgia he never had, maybe if he was lucky in the family department they would be here, in a Sunday afternoon, his Mother cheering him on while his Father and him moved onto the final stage.

 

“I’ve trusted you with everything now you’re just going to leave me like this? For Christ sake he needs us.”

 

He feels a lump in his throat

 

He shakes off the thought, clearing his throat as he stares at the blank screen, he couldn’t face Conan, there’s unhushed tears in his eyes.

 

“I’ll be watching over you,” Conan mutters, he looks over him as he blinks his tears away, hoping he wouldn’t see them.

 

“I’ll provide backup support while you land in shots.” Conan puts down his gun, reloading while he chews lower lip, led spinning a deep yellow.

 

“There will be waves of enemies acting as barriers, aim for the eye while I hold them back.” Gavin turns his attention to the screen, hands tightening on the gun.

 

“You didn’t just search that up.” Gavin mutters

 

“Negative, detective. That would be against the rules.” He doesn’t have to look at that stupid face to see the smile, he shakes his head, pulling out his phone to take a picture of the game they were playing.

 

“Let’s get these tickets.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They ended up leaving the arcade empty handed

 

“Sorry,” he mutters, hands in his pockets as he lazily stares out it the sky full of reds and oranges. 

 

“It was a stupid idea to go anyway.” He dryly chuckles, breaking the tense silence between them. He stares at his phone for a distraction, thumb mindlessly scrolling through his apps.

 

“No,” Conan says, it gets his attention. “You don’t need to be sorry for anything.”

 

The frigid wind slowly picks up, lifting the dead leaves from the ground. 

 

Gavin bites the inside of his cheek for a split second, hearing the quiet echoes of Detroit. He looks around the unusually empty street, seeing the flower shops that mostly sell fake ones begin to close.

 

Maybe he could buy Conan flowers

 

“Sorry, fuck I mean…” he pauses, sighing, not daring to look at his cloudy eyes that feels like a mirror for some odd reason. The corner of his eyes spot his hand, the crave to hold it while they talk in the quiet streets is there, but he doesn’t.

 

Because he’s scared

 

He fixes his scarf while his thoughts loom inside his head, it’s slowly getting louder. 

 

“Where do you want to go next? I don’t mind what  _ you _ pick.” Conan says, but he doesn’t answer, too hung on expectations, guilt. He picks at his fingernails, breathing ringing in his ears.

 

“Gavin,” he says it louder this time, placing his hand on his shoulder so he stops. 

 

Gavin feels his soft,  _ perfect _ hand travel to his chin as he faces him, he doesn’t get startled unlike last time, instead he focuses on how  _ good  _ it feels. He forces himself to look at his eyes, reminding him of the stormy clouds that rolls over his childhood house.

 

It was the only thing he liked

 

“Are you alright? We can go home if you want.” Gavin rests his hand on Conan’s arms.

 

They’ve talked about this, to slowly unravel the tall emotional walls that he’d built up from his childhood, to not to fake words, to not put out his anger and arrogance as his defence mechanisms.

 

“I want you to tell me the truth.”

 

But it’s too hard for him, but he’s slowly getting better at it however.

 

“I’ll be fine.” He mutters, and it’s the only thing he could say right now. He takes a shaky breath, trying to pull a smile, a  _ real _ smile into his lips. 

 

“Trust me.” 

 

Conan offers him a sweet smile

 

Connor pulls his hand away, and it’s almost as if he wants his hand to stay there. He takes a few steps back, zipping his leather jacket as he stares at a swinging sign of a coffee shop.

 

“Coffee.” He points towards the sign

 

“Coffee's good.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The strong smell of coffee beans, the quiet conversation that floats through the air, bright lights that nearly blinds him, it’s all he expected, calming down his tenseness in his shoulders. 

“I’ll go order something.” He says, walking over to the counter.

 

But he feels a hand on his arm stopping him

 

Conan’s grip isn’t too tight, it’s gentle, Gavin turns around, chewing on his lower lip.

 

“I can order.” Conan says, “I already know what you order. Go take a seat.” He points towards the table in the corner, close to the window. He hesitates, eyes staying on his pale grey eyes.

 

“Yeah, I’ll go.” He mutters awkwardly, walking towards the empty table besides the window. He sits down, hands on the table.

 

A comforting hushed atmosphere befalls him

 

It’s  _ strange _ , weird for him. It’s calm, serene. He looks out of the window, watching the sun slowly disappear into the horizon. He takes a deep breath, before sighing, hand covering his face. 

 

And unwanted thoughts circling his mind

 

The warm and cozy atmosphere drowns out, leaving him regretting every  _ single  _ decision,  _ every  _ mistakes he made in his whole life, from the trust issues he has from his boyfriend that cheated on him in high school to skipping school for a whole month.

 

“I trusted you with everything!”

 

“You don’t understand—“

 

“I don’t need to understand!” 

  
  


He bites his thumb, suddenly finding the table’s wood pattern more interesting than anything else. Gavin feels his nails slowly cut into his palm, hearing his soft breathing echo inside his ears.

 

The soft  _ clnk  _ of a plate snaps him out of his daze

 

“I’ve also bought cookies, handmade ones.” Conan pushes it towards him, he stares into the murky liquid, taking a spoon as he lazy swirled it around.

 

“Why didn’t you buy yourself anything?” Gavin asks, it sounds like a stupid question. He looks up from his coffee, taking a cookie from the bag while Conan sits there, confused. 

 

“Gavin I can’t eat or taste—“

 

“I don’t care that you can’t eat you should have gotten yourself something.” He pauses, then covers his face as he looks down, 

 

“God, that sounds so stupid I’m sorry tin—“

 

“No, it doesn’t sound stupid.” When he looks up there’s a  _ smile _ , a goddamn sweet smile on his face. Conan takes a cookie from the bag, holding it in front of his mouth before taking a tiny nibble.

 

“It’s… nice that you think of me.” 

 

It’s weird that he said it to him

 

If someone told him that Conan said those words to him before he wouldn’t have been believed them. But now coming out of his mouth, saying he basically kind, thoughtful.

 

It’s so different what he hears back  _ then _

 

“I don’t give a single shit you’re going to boarding school whether you like it or not.”

 

“This is why you were a goddamn failure Gavin.”

 

He smiles back at him, eyes crinkling.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The cold, crisp air burns his lungs, making him crave for a cigarette.

 

But he already promises himself that he wouldn’t smoke just for today, that was the deal they made. He palms his lighter on his back pocket, feeling the craving slowly seeping in.

 

“The fireworks show should begin in a few minutes.” Gavin kicks over a rock, hands in his pocket while he quietly hums a song. He notices the bright lights that’s hung around the nearby streets, bright, reminding him of Christmas nights that he didn’t have. 

 

He looks up into the sky, muttering the faint stars names that he made up when he was 16. 

 

“What are you doing?” Conan asks him, but he doesn’t answer, he’s quiet, stuck in his own little bubble, a double edged sword. 

 

“I’m saying the names.” He says, like Conan was supposed to understand him. 

 

“What names.” Gavin  looks at him, watching him stare up to the sky, confused. 

 

“You wouldn’t understand.” He says, feeling a strong frigid wind fly by. Three comforting seconds of silence past by.

 

“We’re here.” Conan says, he looks over to the tiny park, consisting of a picnic table and a set of swings. He follows him into the grass, feeling the dew seep into his socks. 

 

He sits down next to Conan on the picnic table, looking around to see no one, it’s just them, alone in the park. 

 

“This is the best place to view the fireworks.” Conan mutters, “it should happen in thirty seconds.”

 

“Hey Conan.” He mutters, scared, tone shaky. It feels awkward to  _ not _ use a wall for safety, he’s vulnerable, trusting Conan with everything.

 

And it scares him

 

“Yes?” He asks, tilting his head. He opens his mouth to speak, but the words were quickly lost. He puts his hands in his lap, head face down as it’s cloudy with thoughts.

 

“For Christ sake’s are you just going to ignore me Gavin?”

 

“You need to grow up, do you realise what road you’re walking?”

 

The sudden echoing boom fills the air, he looks up, watching the hues of purples and blues explode and form into a flower, twinkling in the city night sky. His breathes feels shaky, tears forming in his eyes.

 

But it feels  _ different _ this time

 

“Wh-why me?” He asks, the bright fireworks blinding his eyes. he blinks the tears away, feeling his body shake as he turns to look at him.

 

“Why did you choose me? I-i-I’m a mess,” he scoffs, hiding the fact that he’s beyond  _ terrified _ to talk. 

 

“Why me…” he trails off, voice quiet, just for him to hear, almost like a secret or a whisper. His pale grey eyes that reminds him of  _ comfort _ crinkles, he feels a hand on top of his, intertwining it as he holds it tight.

 

“Because I feel like—“

 

He was cut off with the soft feeling of  _ his  _ lips

 

It wasn’t romantic, sweet, but it was  _ nice.  _ He tasted his own salty tears it rolls down his cheeks, there was a lump in his throat and he was shaking uncontrollably as he slowly unfolded in the seams. 

 

When they pull away he rests his head onto his chest, covering his face with his hand while the night sky blooms with bright colours. 

 

“It’ll be fine.” Conan mutters, dubbing circles into his back. 

 

And he believes him

 

His walls slowly crumble, only a tiny piece falls down. He would slowly open up, live his best life that only existed in his daydreams when he was 16, 16 and seeing everything in monotone. He feels cathartic relaxes flow through him as the scent of his cat from his scarf gives him comfort, he slowly feels at home in his arms.

 

He’ll be fine

 

Soon 

  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making u read through that mess lol


End file.
